A Date with a Hanyou
by kittyangelita1126
Summary: What happens when you go on a date with a certain possessive, overprotective hanyou? ;) You'll just have to wait and see! Rated T because of a certain hanyou's potty mouth!
1. Chapter 1

**A Date With A Half-Demon**  
**Summary: what happens when you go on a date with a certain possessive, overprotective half-demon?**

Â

Â

Â

**Hi! I'm back! To those who don't know me, well, ya will soon! To those who do, [read first three words]. Before we get to the story, lets interview Inuyasha and Kagome, But FIRST! The disclaimer: I DO NOT, in any form or way, own Inuyasha. (sobs in the background) OKAY then! On with the interview! TwT**

**Me: Hi!**  
**Kagome: hey yourself!**  
**Inuyasha: T.T sup.**  
**Me: so how are y'all doing so far?**  
**Kagome: eh, pretty well. Koga's come and pestered Inuyasha a few times, but all's good. | )**  
**Inuyasha: (muttering) how is getting your face grounded to the ground pretty well?**  
**Kagome: (smiling with a flowery background) what did you say?**  
**Inuyasha: (gulps) Nothing!**  
**Shippo: Kagome!**  
**Kagome: oh, Shippo! What are you doing here?**  
**Shippo: oh, I just came to tell you that Koga's looking for you. He kept muttering something about leaving you alone with the mangy mutt is not a good idea.**  
**Inuyasha: (hand reaching for Testsaiga) is that what he said?**  
**Me: ... Oh boy.**  
**Kagome: oh, don't worry! It'll all be over soon.**  
**Inuyasha: (narrows eyes) what do you mean, 'it'll all be over soon'?**  
**Kilala: meowr.**  
**Shippo: Oh, hi Kilala!**  
**Kilala: meowr.**  
**Shippo: uh oh. He's here.**  
**(Whirlwind enters room)**  
**Koga: Kagome! Are you all right? Has the mangy mutt forced you to do anything? I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with him. Inuyasha, prepare to die!**  
**Inuyasha: Now wait just a- huh?!**  
**Kagome: / ) uh...**  
**Me: oh boy. Not again. Anyways, lets go on with the story before it becomes violent in-**  
**Koga: DIE MUTT!**  
**Inuyasha: hah! In your dreams.**  
**Kagome: Inuyasha, SIT BOY!**

* * *

Ch. 1  
"SIT BOY!"  
I watch in guilty satisfaction as Inuyasha face plants on the ground.  
"Jerk," I mutter as I hop onto Kilala's back and soar away, leaving Miroku to punish Inuyasha by whacking him on the head.  
"Oh man, I wish Sango were here!" I say, sighing.  
You see, Sango had left for a few days to visit her village and search for traces of Kohaku. I wanted to go home to spend some time with my family and study for my exams, but Inuyasha said no more than three days. I said 7, he said 6. We finally agreed on five, but unfortunately, he changed his mind. We started to argue when he dropped the bomb: "Man, I wish you were more like Kikyo. SHE wouldn't argue with me about all of this." After that, I don't really remember much, only that Inuyasha was suddenly on the ground and I was staring at him in anger and pain. I don't hate Kikyo, but every once in a while, she gets on my nerves. I can't bear the idea of Inuyasha spending time with her, but I guess it can't be helped. To him, I'm just a reincarnation who looks almost exactly like her, but with a different personality. I'm just Kikyo's shadow when she's around him...

I shake the negative thoughts out of my head. "I can't be like this," I say out loud. I won't worry about the past right now. At least I'll get to see mom again, and maybe even Souta's girlfriend while I'm at it!"

This put me in a cheerful mood for most of my journey until I hear something, or rather, _someone, _go 'burp'.

I turn around. No one was behind me, except for my backpack with my lunch in it...

I gasp. "Oh no!"

I open the pack only to find Shippo sighing contentedly amidst the crumbs of my lunch.

"Shippo! What are you doing here? I thought you stayed behind with Miroku." _And Inuyasha,_ my mind silently adds before I quickly shake my head. No thoughts about the arrogant, selfish, and inconsiderate jerk that he is.

Shippo just yawns and slowly climbs onto my lap. "You know how Inuyasha gets when you leave like that, and besides, I wanna see the place where you live!"

"Well, the only ones who can go through the well are me and... well, him, but I guess it wouldn't hurt if we gave it a shot, right?"

"Yay!" Shippo yells and hugs me.

I hold him tenderly, like a mother would, just before my stomach began to growl. I suddenly remember about my eaten lunch and sigh. "I hope the mom has something prepared for me. If not, leftovers are just fine."

Â

Â

Â

Inuyasha

"Ow!" I yell.

Miroku stands over me and frowns. "Why on _earth_ would you say such a cruel thing to dear Lady Kagome?"

I wince, rubbing my head. "You didn't have to hit me, you know."

"You know she won't be back for sometime. And I'm almost _positive_ that she won't come back in the five days like you two had agreed," he continues, going on as if I never said a word.

"Yeah, well, five days is too long!" I growl at him. "What if we find traces of Naraku while she's gone?" Apart from Kikyo, Kagome's the only one who can see the jewel shards."

Miroku sighs. "There you again, comparing Kagome to Kikyo. Haven't you ever thought that maybe she _doesn't_ like to be compared to her?"

I scowl. "Yeah, well, there isn't much to compare anyways. Kagome has _much_ more spirit than her. Much more..."

I trail off, remembering all the times Kagome's put up with me searching for Kikyo. I sigh. Maybe I _was_ a bit harsh on her.

I stand up. "Fine. I'll _try_ to apologize," I say, spitting out 'apologize' quickly, "before she can leave. Miroku claps me on the back. "Good boy!"

I scowl at him. "I not a damn dog, so stop treating me like one!"

Â

Â

Â

"We're here!" I announce as Kilala deposits us on the ground.

"I'm so sorry for making you do this, Kilala," I say. "This time, I _promise_ that I'll bring you some cat treats for all your hard work." She responds by nuzzling my arm.

"Hey Kagome," Shippo asks. "How does your era look like?"

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see," I say, smiling.

"KAGOME!"

"Uh-oh, looks like Inuyasha's coming," Shippo observes, looking at the little speck in the distance, growing bigger by the minute.

"Quick, quick! Jump in!" I say, completely panicking.

"KAGOME! COME BACK HERE!"

"Kilala, one quick favor. Cover for us, will ya?"

She growls in reply.

"Thanks, you're the best," I say, hugging her quickly before jumping into the Bone-Eater's Well as well.

* * *

**Ughhhhhhhh! I made Inuyasha too mean! Grr. So angry! Anyways, I was _planning_ to post this yesterday, but some trigger-happys' (not literally!), decided to start the New Year a _bit_ too early and a bit too close to my liking. So *poof*! All the lights went out. What a great way to start the New Year, don'cha think? Anyways, enough complaining. I would reeeeaally appreciate it if you don't comment much about Inuyasha's meanness (T.T) ... and I'll try to fix him up in the later chapters. Kay? Well, see ya! ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm ba-ack! :)**

**So anyways, real quick before I get on with the story: I don't own Inuyasha and never will *sob sob* a-anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Inuyasha

"KAGOME! STOP RUNNING AWAY, DAMMIT!" I yell as Kirara plunges into the woods, making me chase after her.

This went on for a while, me yelling insults at Kagome and demanding that she come back. That is, until I was buffeted in the face by an unordinarily strong wind. I fall safely onto the ground and glare at the whirlwind as it comes closer.

"What the he'll are you doing here, damn wolf?" I growl as the whirlwind dissipates, revealing my least favorite person.

"Eh, well, I was just by hanging around, ya know, when all of a sudden, I hear your _ugly_ voice calling out for Kagome." He glares at me accordingly. "So anyways, mutt. _What the hell have you done this time to my mate?"_

"Wha- she- YOUR MATE!" I bellow. "Who the hell said she belong to you?!"

"I did since I claimed her first!"

"You bastard!" I yell, baring my claws, determined to take him down once and for all.

"SIT!"

I freeze, waiting for the beads of subjugation to ground my face to the forest floor. Nothing happened.

"I hoped it would work this time, but apparently, I was wrong," comes the familiar voice of Sango.

"Yes, well Sango dear, remember that Kagome's the only one who can do that miracle."

"Traitors," I mutter, before yelling up above at Kirara, who was circling around overhead with Miroku, Sango, and (hopefully) Kagome onboard. "You know Kagome's the only one who can do that, so why bother trying again, Sango?"

"Because I'm angry at you. I mean, seriously Inuyasha. HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS TO KAGOME! I MEAN SERIOUSLY. COMPARING KAGOME TO KIKYO. HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

I just stand there, stunned, as Miroku tries to stop Sango from getting off of Kirara and marching over to me to yell at my face.

"So that's what happened," Koga mutters.

I turn around, surprised. I'd completely forgotten he was still there.

"You filthy mutt," he says, eyeing me with disgust. "Sill comparing her to your ex? No wonder she went back home."

"Huh-what are you talking about?" I ask, momentarily confused.

"Man, I knew you were an idiot, but this-"

"Shaddup and just tell me," I growl at him. "Before I rip your throat out outta your body."

"If you rip out my throat, your not gonna hear what I have ta say ," Koga replies, smirking.

I glare at him and he shrugs. "Eh, well, I was just roamin' around when when all of a sudden, I hear my mate's-"

"She's not your mate," I growl.

"-voice coming from above me," he continues, ignoring me. "I look up to see that demon cat of yours soaring in the air. I only heard glimpses, but I could clearly tell that Kagome was ranting about you, saying that you were such an idiot, she hated your guts and she never wanted to see your face again.

I can't say I blame her, though," he adds, glancing at me.

I can't hear him anymore, though. Even though my body was completely numb, my mind was racing. _Hadn't she said that to me once before? _I think. She_ had, hadn't she? She seemed so mad. _Then, my most pressing question: _Will she forgive me twice?_

"Inuyasha!"

I blink, my little bubble broken. "Eh?"

"Where are you going?" Miroku calls out.

Without my even realizing it, my feet had started moving out of their own accord.

"Going after Kagome, what else?" I yell back.

Â

Â

Â

"How do you think Inuyasha's gonna convince Kagome to come back?" Miroku whispers to Sango.

"I don't know, but it's gonna have to be good, as Kagome's not gonna come back that easily."

"By the way," Miroku said, discreetly reaching for Sango's thigh. "When did you come back? I thought you'd left to search for Kohaku."

"Yeah, well, I was when Kirara found me," Sanyo replied, patting the demon cat fondly on the head. "She kept on nudging my arm until I finally got on her back and left when we found y-"

All of a sudden, Sango's face got bright red.

*SLAP!*

"Remember, Sango dear," Miroku said, a slap mark glowing on his face. "Its the hand, it's the hand!"

"Don't call me Sango dear," she hissed at him, still blushing.

Koga just looked at the squabbling lovebirds and sighed. "No way am I gonna stay here," he thought, starting to run. "I need to keep on searching for traces of Naraku and maybe a little something for Kagome."

And with that, he left, leaving the "squabbling lovebirds" in his wake.

* * *

**Taddaaaaa! And that is the official second chapter. Whew! I'm planning to make this fanfic about, I dunno, 7 or 8 chapters, so yeah. Oh yeah, before I forget, I might not be able to type the next chapter all next week. I _might _be able to do a miracle, but I can't guarantee for sure. So anyways, R/R please and see ya (maybe) next week! :) ;) |D |) XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tan Tan Taaaaaan Tan Taaaaaaan, Tan Tan Taaaaaaaaan, Tan Tan Tan Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, Tan Tan Tan Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, Ta-** **oops, sorry I was listening to lilium music box. *sniff sniff* so sad, but strangely, very relaxing. '.' ? Anyways, I got time to write because I'm staying after school to try and ****finish my project for high school. OmO But anyways, enough about me, and lets get this story started! ^w^**

**As everyone must always know, I do(not) own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. They all respectively belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**tan tan taaaaaan tan taaaa...**

* * *

"Ah, made it," I say, stretching. We had made it to the other side of the well without Inuyasha noticing.

Inuyasha...

"That jerk," I mutter, shaking my head.

"What?" Shippo asks beside me.

"No, nothing," I say, smiling brightly at him. "Come on. Lets get out of here."

Shippo bounded out easily, while I had trouble getting out. When I finally made it out, a yell almost made me topple back in the well.

"KAGOME!"

"HEY KAGOME, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"HELLOOOO!"

I groan. "Why do these voices sound so familiar?" I think, peeking out of the well house.

Sure enough, los pajaritos were on the lookout for me. (A/N: I call them pajaritos cuz they always talk alot, kind of like birds, except that they chirp. |D | ) Xd )

"Shippo, do me a favor," I whisper to him.

"What?"

"HIDE!"

"Wh-"

"KAGOME!"

I jump in shock as the door to the well house is thrown open.

"There you are Kagome!" Yuka says.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Eri adds.

"Hojo's here with us too!" Ayumi says cheerfully.

"Your friends are here, Kagome," my mom adds unessessarily, coming in as well.

"They disturbed my precious Sakura tree!" Gramps wails.

"Hey Kagome, where's Inu-" Souta starts, also coming in as well.

"STOP!" I shout, covering my ears. When I'm sure that everyone has stopped talking, I uncover my ears and sigh. "Ok. One by one, cuz I can't-"

"Kagome!" I hear someone whimper from behind me.

Shippo! I completely forgot about him. Oh no! If my friends see his ears, tail, and feet, they'll know he's not from here! Aaaah! What should I do?!

"Hey Kagome, are you okay?" Yuka asks, cocking her head to the side. "You're fidgeting alot."

"Oh, its because, sadly, Kagome has a-" Gramps starts.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" I say, smiling brightly at her, all the while covering Gramp's mouth with my hand.

"Kagooomeee! Kago- oh! There you are!"

I Look around to find Hojo next to Eri.

"Awrgh!" I groan silently.

"Hi Hojo!" I say, keeping my smile on. "What are you you doing here?"

"Oh, well," he begins, blushing. "I wanted to see if you were all right."

"That's all?" I ask, puzzled.

"Oh, and if you wanted to go to the movies with me," he adds, blushing even harder.

"Oh, well-" I begin.

"She would love to go!" Both Yuka and Eri say, giving me a fierce look.

"Hah?!"

"Really? Okay then, I'll see you later then. 6 o'clock, ok?"

"Yeaaaah," I say, the smile growing painful.

We all watch Hojo walk away before it becomes a commotion in the shrine.

"Kagome, aren't you going out with Inuyasha? Are you cheating on him? You are, aren't you? I'm telling h-"

"Shut up," I snarl at Souta.

"Ah, so many things to plan!" mom says, clapping her hands on excitement.

"I'm not getting married, you know," I sigh.

"Kagome," I hear Shippo whimper again.

With all the racket going on, I quietly slip out into the yard and make a run for the house.

* * *

**Time lapse! So, i finally had time to finish this chapter because I'm currently shadowing at at the school that I want to apply. Being in high school feels... strange, but I'll get used to it. Oh yeah, sorry about the short chappie. I promise the next one will be much longer. So while you readers wait for me to upload the next chapter, here's a preview of the next one, cuz I'm feeling nice. TwT**

**Ch. 4: Getting Ready**

**"So, that was your family?" Shippo asks, munching on a cookie.**

**"Eh, more or less," I say, slumping down on the floor. They all make me so tired sometimes.**

**"What about that Hojo guy? Are you going out with him?" Shippo says, finishing off the cookie.**

**"No, but sometimes I kind of wish I was. He's nice, kind, sweet, caring, and oozing with confidence. In other words, the _complete_ opposite of Inuyasha."_  
_**

**Tan tan taaaaaan! Little cliffie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick author's note: I'll be updating as fast as I can, or be trying to, anyways. And yes, Inuyasha does not belong to me, but to Rumiko Takahashi. There, anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Getting Ready

"So that was your family?" Shippo asked, munching on a cookie.

"Eh, more or less," I say, slumping down on the floor. (Sigh) They all make me so tired sometimes.

"How about that Hojo guy? Are you going out with him?" He says, finishing of the cookie.

"No, but sometimes, I kind of wish I was. He's nice, sweet, caring, and _oozing _with confidence. In other words, the complete opposite of Inuyasha."

"Hmm. True." Shippo looks at me and crawls over. "Hey Kagome, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your date?"

I sigh, stretching. "I guess," I mumble.

"_Kagooome!" _

I look tiredly as my door is thrown open. "Not again."

Yuka enters first, smiling brightly at me. "We're here because we're going to help you pick out your clothes for your date, right girls?"

"Right!" they say, echoing.

"Aww! What a cute stuffed animal!" Ayumi squeals and makes a beeline for... a baby fox?

_It must be Shippo who transformed, _my mind whispers.

"Ayumi, we're here to pick out an outfit for Kagome's date, remember?" Eri says sternly to Ayumi.

"But-"

"She's right!" I say, hurriedly stepping in. "Unfortunately for you you three, I'm already dressed, so there's no need for you to-"

"Kagome," Yuka interrupts me, eyeing me up and down. "Since when is a school uniform and clogs considered date material?"

"Well-"

"How about this," Eri says, coming out of my closet.

"Hey-" I start, then stop, aghast. "I. Am not. Going on a date. Dressed like that," I say. The dress was long, red and slinky, with a looow V-neck.  


_This must be mom's doing,_ I think, mentally grumbling.

"Aww, why not?" Eri asks, looking disappointed.

"Because that is _prom _material. And for your information, _I _am _not _going to the prom," I say, enounciating each word clearly.

"How about this?"

I turn around to find Ayumi holding up a black miniskirt with red frill around the edges and a long-sleeved black shirt with red stripes on the sleeves. To make it non-dull, she had added a matching red headband and mahogany flats.

Yuka squeals. "Perfect." She turns turns to me and scrutinizes me closely. "With a bit of mascara, smoky eyeshadow and a hint of red lipstick, you would look stunning!"

"Hey, hold on-"

"Go, go! Into the bathroom! And don't you dare come out until your done putting on the outfit," she continues, shoving the clothes at me and herding me out the door and into the bathroom.

"But-"

The door slamming in my face was the only reply I got.

I sigh, irritated. "So much for going comfortably."

I glance at the pile the clothes lying on floor. "But the clothes that they chose _are_ pretty cute, if somewhat, er, confining."

_5 minutes later..._

I open the door to find all three of them staring at me.

"See? I was right," Yuka says, smirking at Eri.

"And now," she continues, glancing at me, "for the makeup."

_5 more minutes later..._

* * *

**_Inuyasha: Keh. What is it with girls putting paint on their faces?_**

**_Me: Well, to make them prettier, duh._**

**_Inuyasha: Kagome's already pretty just the way she is._**

**_Me: (glancing slyly) oh, really?_**

**_Inuyasha: (sputtering) Er, I mean, she's already pretty, so if she puts that gunk on her face, she'll be even mo- wait! I didn't mean that, dammit! I meant-_**

**_Me: (resting chin on interlaced hands) so what you're trying to say is that she'll be even more stunning when she puts it on?_**

**_Inuyasha: No, I mean yes! I mean-_**

**_(Kagome enters room quietly)_**

**_Inuyasha: (doesn't notice) Argh! She ain't pretty, never was, and never will be!_**

**_Kagome: What are you all talking about? (・・?_**

**_Inuyasha: (turns to her; oblivious [as usual]) You ain't pretty, never were, and will never be! _**

**_Kagome: ..._**

**_Inuyasha:(finally loses steam) uh..._**

**_Kagome: (smiles brightly) Inuyasha!_**

**_Inuyasha: (gulps) What?_**

**_Kagome: SIT! SITSITSITSITSIT! BAKABAKA! OSUWARI!_**

**_Me: ^_^; ehehe. Well then! If you would like Kagome to stop torturing Inuyasha, please, write some reviews as that will make her lose some steam. Hey Inuyasha, how are you feeling?_**

**_Inuyasha: Why. SIT. Are. SIT. You. SIT. As- SIT-king. SIT. Such. SIT. A. SIT. Stu- SIT-pid. Ques-SIT-tion. SIT. Baka?! SIT!_**


End file.
